pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La búsqueda de los Guardianes/Audiciones
Éstas son las audiciones para mi nueva novela La búsqueda de los Guardianes. Y lamento si requieren mucho xDDU. Y si van a reservar, máximo 2 días e.e Porque las audiciones están abiertas hasta el 26 :3. Guardianes Ficha de ejemplo/Guardián del Agua~ Nombre y Apellido (Tiene que ver con su elemento, y decir que significa): Mizu Umine [Significa Sonido del Agua del Mar] Edad (Si quieren puede aparentar alguna edad): 14 años Especie en la que se transforma (Humano, demonio, etc, depende del elemento en algunos casos): Hada del agua Personalidad (Nada de ya me conoces e.e): Yo conozco la personalidad de Mizu ;D Imagen (En anime): 200px Transformación (En anime :3U): 200px Arma (Si quieren, que se relacione con su elemento): No tiene, usa su magia elemental como defensa. Amuleto de transformación (Objeto con el que se pueden transformar): Un collar con un cristal. Poderes (O sea, los ataques. Mínimo 2, máximo 8, no se pueden repetir): Refuerzo acuoso:' Antes de iniciar una batalla con ella, cita este ataque y comienza a llover repentinamente. L'ágrimas de agua:' De sus manos y/o boca salen pequeñas esferas hechas de agua que se dirigen al enemigo. ''Aqua-esfera: Forma una gran esfera de agua en sus manos y se la lanza al contrincante.'' ''Movimiento húmedo: Cuando está cerca del agua, hace movimientos con sus manos que provoca que salgan grandes olas del agua y choquen contra el enemigo.'' ''Banco acuático: Alza sus manos y citando el ataque invoca un banco de peces que se dirigen al enemigo.'' ''Ciclón: Ella se hunde en el agua y una luz emite dentro. Cuando sale, se encuentra encerrada en una clase de huracán de agua y se dirige bruscamente hacia el enemigo, mientras destruye todo a su paso.'' Compañero (Un animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot, etc... Y describirlo al menos en 1 línea): Un gato azul oscuro y ojos color miel, con ropa negra. Es muy alegre y juguetón. Archivo:Yoru_Shugo_Chara.jpg Firma: †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 02:08 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Guardián del fuego (Y acompañante)~ Nombre y Apellido (Tiene que ver con su elemento, y decir que significa): Kurai Kasai (fuego oscuro) Edad (Si quieren puede aparentar alguna edad): 15, cuando se transforma tiene 20 Especie en la que se transforma(Humano, demonio, etc, depende del elemento en algunos casos): Angel del Fuego Personalidad (Nada de ya me conoces e.e): Ya me conoces Es divertido, aveces serio, simpatico, amigable y muy de confianza, pero cuando se enfurece es un diablo (No malpensar o3o) Imagen (En anime): Archivo:ChicoAnime.jpg Transformación (En anime :3U): Archivo:1zz5g5s.jpg Arma (Si quieren, que se relacione con su elemento): Una lanza (Lo que tiene en la imagen de arriba) Amuleto de transformación (Objeto con el que se pueden transformar): Una pulsera con un ruby Poderes (O sea, los ataques. Mínimo 2, máximo 8, no se pueden repetir): Nightmares: Hace que el que lo recibe tenga ilusiones horribles, como si estubiera en una pesadilla, esas ilusiones duran hasta que el usuario quiera terminar el ataque. Mistic Fire: El usuario crea una llamarada azul que quema al que lo recibe Red Shine: Crea una enorme bola de fuego que al tener contacto con el enemigo explota. Feather Whirl: El usuario gira, como un remolino y de sus alas salen un monton de plumas de fuego que dañan mucho al que lo recibe Compañero (Un animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot, etc... Y describirlo al menos en 1 ''' '''línea): Es un zorrito naranja algunas partes de su pelaje son marrones y blanco y tiene unos ojos azules. Es muy adorable, jugeton, amoroso y siempre obedece lo que le dicenArchivo:ZorroAnime.jpg Firma:Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 02:09 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Guardián de la hierba~ Nombre y Apellido (Tiene que ver con su elemento, y decir que significa): Graes Dew (Planta y rocío) Edad (Si quieren puede aparentar alguna edad): 14 Especie en la que se transforma(Humano, demonio, etc, depende del elemento en algunos casos): Elfa Personalidad (Nada de ya me conoces e.e): Tímida,pero al momento de pelear,es fuerte y valiente Imagen (En anime): 500px Transformación (En anime :3U): 500px Arma (Si quieren, que se relacione con su elemento): Un bastón de bambu Amuleto de transformación (Objeto con el que se pueden transformar): Una flor sakura Poderes (O sea, los ataques. Mínimo 2, máximo 8, no se pueden repetir): Raices: Golpea el suelo con su bastón haciendo que crezcan raices atrapando a su enemigo Espinas venenosas: lanza espinas de una rosa que al tacto envenenan Arbol de sakura: Golpea al enemigo en el cuerpo con su bastón y este empieza a ser cubierto por un arbol de sakura,que posteriormente,este arbol,explota dañando gravemente al enemigo Danza bambu: Golpea al enemigo reiteradas veces con su bastón de bambu sin darle oportunidad de atacar Compañero (Un animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot, etc... Y describirlo al menos en 1 línea): Opcional, y si eligen, con imagen preferiblemente, o sino describirlo. Firma: Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 02:09 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Guardián del viento~ Nombre y Apellido : Amai Kaze Dulce. Kase: viento. Significado: Dulce viento ''' '''Edad : 13, cuando se transforma 16. Especie en la que se transforma: no se, ¿bruja? Personalidad: Es una chica dulce y atenta, pero cuando se transforma es arrogante y psicópata Imagen (En anime):Archivo:Madoka_Kaname.png Transformación: thumb|left|280px forma de Ataque '''Archivo:Charlotte_Inicial_form.jpg'forma defensa''' Arma : Arco y Flechas Amuleto de transformación: este coso que no se que es o3o ' 'Archivo:Semilla_del_sufrimiento.png Poderes : Sweet breeze: Crea un aroma dulce e irresistible para hacer caer a sus enemigos en una trampa Storm of illusions: Hace que sus enemigos se vean sumergidos entre sus mas dulces sueños hasa converirlos en pesadillas Wind arrow: Dispara una flecha al enemigo, si es que el viento es fuerte, causa un golpe crítico. ''' '''Little Sweet: Se transforma en su modo defensa. Big Wind: Se transforma en su modo Ataque. Compañero (Animal): Es una... emh... (no tengo ni idea de lo que es) Digamos que es un gato blanco con ojos color fresa.Archivo:Kyubey.png Firma: Break Xerxes The Abyss is waiting you 02:11 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Guardián de la luz~ Nombre y Apellido: 'Sora Shiroi Tsubasa. '''Edad:'17. '''Especie en la que se transforma:Ángel. Personalidad: Sora es una joven ángel madura al igual que rebelde y extrovertida además de poderosa, activa y fuerte. Residía en el cielo pero por accidente termino en la tierra. Imagen: Archivo:Sora_de_LBDLG.jpg Transformación: Archivo:Sora_trasformacion_de_LBDLG.jpg Arma: Una rosa azul la cual se puede trasformar en el arma que ella desee en el momento. Amuleto de transformación: La rosa azul. Poderes: Esferas de fulgor:''Forma unas esferas de luz con su energía y las lanza a sus rivales.'' Luz segadora: ''Con su rosa hace que el enemigo se quede ciego por medio de unos rayos de luz(el efecto puede durar hasta meses).'' Plegaria del mas allá: ''Invoca a un monstruo de otro universo y ataca al enemigo con este. (criaturas que puede invocar) .'' Seducción prohibida: ''Sora usa encantos y poderes de ángel para engatusar e hipnotizar al enemigo, volviéndose la "ama" de este (el efecto dura horas).'' Compañero: 160px ChibiMegu: Es una pequeña "personita" que la acompaña a donde quiera que va, puede hacerse invisible. Firma:La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 02:09 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Guardián del metal (También llamado "el Solitario")~ Nombre y Apellido (Tiene que ver con su elemento, y decir que significa): Kinzoku Pawā (Kinzoku: Metálico / Pawā: Poder). Prefiere que le digan "Hagane" (Acero) Edad (Si quieren puede aparentar alguna edad): 18 Especie en la que se transforma(Humano, demonio, etc, depende del elemento en algunos casos): Dragón Metálico. Personalidad (Nada de ya me conoces e.e): Cerrado para la mayoría de la gente. Odia hablar de él con otras personas. No es rencoroso, pero gusta de batallar, esperando siempre ganar. Si no logra vencer, no descansará hasta no derrotar a su contrincante. No gusta mucho de transformarse, ya que esta forma es casi otro ser, siéndole difícil controlarse en ese estado. Imagen (En anime):300px Transformación (En anime :3U): Archivo:Cyber End Dragon.gif Arma (Si quieren, que se relacione con su elemento): Una Katana y una pistola. Amuleto de transformación (Objeto con el que se pueden transformar): Su colgante, con forma de rayo. Poderes (O sea, los ataques. Mínimo 2, máximo 8, no se pueden repetir): *Estruendo Férreo: Golpea sus palmas, emitiendo un chirrido metálico estridente, que puede llegar a provocar ligeros temblores algunos kilómetros a la redonda. *META-morfosis: Su cuerpo se vuelve de un material altamente resistente a los golpes, pero con debilidad al calor. *Dominación del Elemento: Puede controlar cualquier material metálico cercano. *Extremidad Extrema: Uno o ambos brazos se vuelven espadas, permitiéndole luchar con ellas. *Rayo Fatal: En su forma transformada, lanza un ataque, que si llega a acertar puede ser mortal. .Firma: '''--Archivo:Ho-Oh icon.gifA la luz del sol O bajo la sombra de la luna Archivo:Lugia icon.gif 01:31 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Villanos Guardián del rayo~ '''Nombre y Apellido (Tiene que ver con su elemento, y decir que significa): Kurai Raiden. (Kurai=Oscuro+Raiden=Rayo=Oscuro Rayo) Edad (Si quieren puede aparentar alguna edad): 18 años. Especie en la que se transforma (Humano, demonio, etc, depende del elemento en algunos casos): Ángel caído. Personalidad (Nada de ya me conoces e.e): Es algo cerrado, orgulloso, siempre quiere hacer todo por su cuenta, no confia en los demás, y tiene bastante caracter. Imagen (En anime):300px Transformación (En anime :3U):300px Arma (Si quieren, que se relacione con su elemento): Arco y Flechas Electricas, que cuando se clavan en el oponente lo electrocutan. Amuleto de transformación (Objeto con el que se pueden transformar):Archivo:Fosil_amarillo.jpg Poderes (O sea, los ataques. Mínimo 2, máximo 8, no se pueden repetir): Tormenta: Levanta las manos haciendo que el cielo se nuble, para que luego caigan rayos sobre el oponente. Rayo: Este es su poder más simple, levanta las manos hacia donde esta el oponente y le da una descarga electrica. Bola de trueno:''' '''Inclina su mano hacia el oponente' y crea una bola de trueno hasta su tamaño deseado y luego se la lanza.'' ''Campo electrico: Crea una barrera de truenos bastante ancha. Sirve tanto para atacar como para evitar ataques.'' ''Carga electrica: Alza sus manos haciendo que un pequeño rayo le caiga encima sin hacerle daño, para luego acercarse al enemigo, tocarlo y paralizarlo.'' 'Compañero (Un animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot, etc... Y describirlo al menos en 1 línea): '''Un dragon amarillo con poder relacionado a la electricidad. '''Firma:--'Me dicen Juanix x3~(~)¿Me conoces? Dejame un mensaje~ 15:04 26 jun 2012 (UTC)' Guardián de la tierra~ '''Nombre y Apellido :Ceres Fame (Ceres la diosa de la tierra y de la agricultura en la mitología romana y Fame que significa hambre en latín, osea, su nombre significa Tierra del hambre más o menos o3oU)' Edad:Aparenta 18 pero tiene 600 años. Especie en la que se transforma:Humana Personalidad: Es presumida y algo borde, se cree la reina del mundo pero eso si, tiene una gran voluntad de hierro y una fuerte perseverancia. Imagen (En anime):256px Transformación:Archivo:Alfimi.jpg Arma: Una espada de 4 metros Amuleto de transformación: Un rosario de plata Poderes: Invoca la luz de la luna que refleja en su espada para dejar ciegos a sus oponentes y asestar el golpe fatal, y golpear la espada en el suelo provocando un terremoto. Compañero: Un robot 2 veces más grande que Ceres llamado Tsuki no kage que significa sombra de la luna. Es un robot negro azabache, posee dos grandes brazos metralleta y una bazooka en el pecho, siempre listo para disparar. Firma: ¡Furueyo! 166px ¡Osore To tomo Ni Hiza! Guardián del veneno~ Nombre y Apellido (Tiene que ver con su elemento, y decir que significa): Hanna Doku Flor, Doku: Veneno, todo junto: Flor venenosa-毒花 Edad (Si quieren puede aparentar alguna edad): 13 cuando se transforma 18 Especie en la que se transforma(Humano, demonio, etc, depende del elemento en algunos casos): Vampiro Personalidad (Nada de ya me conoces e.e): Es aparentemente inofenciva, se le llegan a ver los colmillos lo cual para mucha gente dice que es tierno, es muy linda, agradable, risueña, inteligente, MUY fuerte, perseverante, entuciasta, puede llegar a ser odiosa, bipolar, y no le tiene miedo a nada. detesta a las personas deviles, que se rinden, a los pervertidos, a los caprichosos, chilletas y sobre todo a los que dicen "No puedo". Su pasado ah sido muy cruel, eso hace que incremente su poder y hace todo por ganar. Imagen (En anime): Archivo:Kokoa_shuzen.jpg Transformación (En anime :3U): Archivo:Vampire_moka.jpg Arma (Si quieren, que se relacione con su elemento): Su arma es su compañero, se puede transformar en diversas armas como: Un mazo de hierro gigante, un mazo en forma de bola con puas ó un Bat gigante tambien de hierro con puas, tambien pelea combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Amuleto de transformación (Objeto con el que se pueden transformar): Un collar en forma de rosario Archivo:Rosario.jpg Poderes (O sea, los ataques. Mínimo 2, máximo 8, no se pueden repetir): *Ko-fution: Ko-chan y Hanna se fucionan y a Hanna le salen alas que hace que salga volando y caé en forma de meteorito haciendo una patada destrullendo todo despues de eso recupera su forma original. *Daydream: Hanna comienza a cantar una canción que imnotiza a sus/su oponente robandole todo su poder, si es que no la llegacen a escuchar, con solo ver sus ojos rojos quedan atrapados en el trancé, y es impocible salir de el. *Ball-zum: Ko-chan se transforma en el mazo en forma de vola con puas y con el Hanna ataca a su enemigo, si es que las puas lo llegarán a tocar queda instantaneamente envenenado. *Hanna Doku: al pronunciar su nombre el poder de esa persona se le transfieré a Hanna, dejando a su oponente inmovil *Chuu~: Hanna succióna la sangre del oponente susplantandola por veneno así mientras el veneno recorré su cuerpo va muriendo lenta y dolorosa mente, mientras más intente luchar más rapido se distribulle el veneno. es el ataque favorito de Hanna *Bloodrain: Una lluvia de sangre comienza a inundar el suelo cuando el enemigo lo toca se queda completamente paralizado por un veneno, poco a poco va siendo poseido por un demonio esclavisandolo a servirle a Hanna. *Silverwind: Un viento tan fuerte empieza a soplar que todas las hojas de los arboles empiezan a levitar y atacan en forma de navajas con veneno *FlowerDoku: Una flor gigante atrapa al oponente con raices, y empieza a disparar espinas venenosas Compañero (Un animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot, etc... Y describirlo al menos en 1 línea) Opcional, y si eligen, con imagen preferiblemente, o sino describirlo: Archivo:Ko-chan.jpg Un murcielago parlante, es muy fuerte y llama mucho la atención, siempre está en el hombro de Hanna y de vez en cuando lo manda a espiar a sus enemigos, le gusta el chocolate, es el mejor amigo de Hanna y sé llama Ko-chan. Firma:SnowPrim~☆ Rose PrincessArchivo:Cirno_icon.png 15:49 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Guardián de la oscuridad (El villano jefe)~ Nombre y Apellido (Tiene que ver con su elemento, y decir que significa): 'Yami Chine [Significa ''Sonido de la Sangre de la Oscuridad] '''Edad (Si quieren puede aparentar alguna edad): Aparenta de 13, pero en realidad tiene más de 500. Especie en la que se transforma (Humano, demonio, etc, depende del elemento en algunos casos): Vampiro/Demonio Personalidad (Nada de ya me conoces e.e): '''Yo conozco a mi querida Yami :yaoming: '''Imagen (En anime): 250px Transformación (En anime :3U): Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet.jpg Arma (Si quieren, que se relacione con su elemento): '''Una Gungnir (Una lanza que da siempre en el blanco .3.) '''Amuleto de transformación (Objeto con el que se pueden transformar): '''Un llavero de ella misma en su transformacionArchivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png '''Poderes (O sea, los ataques. Mínimo 2, máximo 8, no se pueden repetir): Bat crowd: Puede invocar un número ilimitado de murcielagos. Control destiny: Puede manipular el destino de sus víctimas. Bloody daggers rain: Al citar este ataque llueven dagas chorreadas de sangre. Deep bite: Clava sus colmillos profundamente en la víctima para chupar toda su sangre y dejar a esta totalmente debil. Quick bloody spear: Cuando ella llega a debilitarse, puede hacer que su Gungnir se dirija al blanco mas rapido de lo normal. Hurricane bloody arms: Forma un huracan de armas (flechas, dagas, lanzas, etc...) ensangrentadas que siguen a la víctima, inclusive salen armas del huracan y persiguen a la víctima. Es su ataque mas fuerte. Compañero (Un animal, un muñeco, una mini persona, un robot, etc... Y describirlo al menos en 1 línea): Un gato color café con ojos rojos, aunque no lo necesita mucho en sus batallas, es mas bien como un sirviente personal, pero tambien la ayuda a veces en sus peleas. Se llama Cheshire xD. Archivo:Cheshire_cat_PH_by_Blacknightmare.png Firma: †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 02:32 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Secuaces del guardian de la oscuridad~ Secuaz 1 Nombre y Apellido (Tiene que ver con su elemento, y decir que significa): Midga Kurai (Midga: variación de murcielago en coreano, kurai: oscuro) Edad (Si quieren puede aparentar alguna edad): 8000 apariencia 17 Especie en la que se transforma(Humano, demonio, etc, depende del elemento en algunos casos): Vampiro. Personalidad (Nada de ya me conoces e.e): Es una chica fría, muy calculadora. En algunos casos se pone feliz. Es bipolar. A la hora de pelear lo hace muy sanguinariamente. No deja de destruir al enemigo hasta que desangre completamente. Imagen (En anime): en el link:B Transformación (En anime :3U): en el link Arma (Si quieren, que se relacione con su elemento): '''Magia no, solo armas. Una oz. '''Amuleto de transformación (Objeto con el que se pueden transformar): Un collar negro. Poderes (O sea, los ataques. Mínimo 2, máximo 8, no se pueden repetir): Control de sangre, inmortalidad, levitación, telepatía, convertirse en murcielago Firma: King.I'm twisting your mind and smashing your dreams. 17:20 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Secuaz 2 Nombre y Apellido: Elizabeth Kurio (Le dicen Darky, su nombre significa fuego negro) Edad: '''15 '''Especie en la que se transforma: Ángel caido Personalidad: Ya tu sabeh 8D (?) Nunca conoció a sus padres, una anciana llamada Jan la cuidó hasta los 12 años. Una noche asesinaron a su tía, por eso su ira cambió su personalidad de ser energética y alegre a fría y siniestra, con un toque de sarcasmo. Imagen: Dejo el liiiink 8D Transformación: Lo de arriba lol Arma: Un mazo con unas plumas moradas y verdes, tiene un mezanismo de pederrnal que crea un fuego morado-magenta al asestar un golpe. Amuleto de transformación: Un colmillo de dragón, es color crea brillante y puede usarse como collar. Poderes: Purple: Carga un aura dorada en su mazo, cuando la carga está completa emite una pequeña ráfaga de luz, luego asesta un golpe. Eso es lo único que quiero que tenga, si luego puedes invantarte tú el resto please <.< Firma: Rolling Girl † Seacrhing a Dream. . . 18:03 26 jun 2012 (UTC)